Wing Beats Cafe
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Castiel Novak is a employee at Wing Beats Café and is the only one working on Christmas Eve. Just as he was about to finished for the night one green eyed man decided to come in for a large black coffee. Noticing how sad the man looked Castiel decided to try to cheer him up and drew a little something for him on the side of the mans coffee cup. DESTIEL!
1. But It's Christmas Eve?

**Wing Beats Café**

* * *

Summary: Castiel Novak is a employee at Wing Beats Café and is the only one working on Christmas Eve. Just as he was about to finished for the night one green eyed man decided to come in for a large black coffee. Noticing how sad the man looked Castiel decided to try to cheer him up and drew a little something for him on the side of the mans coffee cup. Thus starting the adventure that is the Love story of one Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.

* * *

Character(s): Castiel. Dean W. Sam W. Jessica M. Bobby S. Jody. Ellen H. JO H. Gabriel. OC's. OTHERS WILL SHOW UP LATER ON

* * *

Warning(s): DESTIEL, Slow build? Naaah, Angst, mentions of death, fights, YAOI MEANING BOYxBOY, flirting, awkwardness, cursing, ETC.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

* * *

This is a MODERN AU, with characters from the show but nothing that is actually Canon. YES this is late to be posted on Christmas but I didn't have the time to post it yesterday. Still, please enjoy.

* * *

 _Chapter One: But it's Christmas Eve?_

Castiel softly hummed along to 'Jingle Bells' as it played over the speakers. He was the only one in the small café since all the others requested and had been granted the next three days off due to it being Christmas Eve. He didn't bother requesting off, there was no one for him to celebrate with. He's been cut off from his family for the past ten years since his parents found out he was gay and kicked him out of the house when he was just sixteen. He didn't blame them, they were raised to believe homosexuality was a sin, it wasn't their fault he was different.

So no, he had absolutely no where to be on Christmas Eve other than inside of the small café wiping down the counter and the mini tables, maybe even getting a head start on tomorrow's batch of Christmas cookies.

Just as Castiel finished wiping down the last table and was about to head into the back to start on those cookies, the bell above the cafe's door rang signaling a customer.

Curious, Castiel watched as a man in just a leather jacket, jeans, a faded grey t-shirt with what looked like an impala on the front, and a thick black scarf shuffled into the café right past him and up to the counter without looking up once.

Clearing his throat Castiel walked past the man and behind the counter before asking, "What would you like to have?"

Shocked the man's head snapped up to stare at him and all that ran through Castiel's mind in that very moment was _Green_. The man's eyes were an intense shade of green that Castiel quickly found himself getting lost in.

The man coughed and said gruffly, "Coffee. Black, no sugar or nothin'...please."

Snapping out of it Castiel nodded and asked, "Name?"

"What?"

"Your name. To put on the cup?" The man raised a brow and pointedly looked around the empty café before looking back at Castiel who simply raised a brow back at him, "Well considering you came in here despite the closed side on the door, humor me and give me a name to put down okay?"

"Shit." The man's eyes widened and darted over to look at the café door where the open sign had been flipped to close, "Sorry. It was unlocked and I didn't even see-"

"It's fine, I don't mind. But your name? Or would you prefer I just call you green?"

"Green?"

"Your eyes are a startling nice shade of green. It's hard not to notice." Castiel said before really thinking about it.

"O-oh." The man blushed slightly, "Dean. My name's Dean."

"Dean it is." Castiel smiled, "Go have a sit, I'll heat up a new pot and have your coffee ready in a moment."

"I-yeah, okay. Thanks." Nodding, Dean turned and walked straight to the table closest to the door right by the huge windows on the front of the café.

Starting to hum once again, Castiel set about making the new pot of coffee and getting Dean's drink as quickly as possible as so not to keep the man waiting. Glancing up at said man Castiel frowned at what he saw, Dean sat slouched forwards with his head leaning into his palm and his eyes shut and mouth tugged down into a frown that made the man look as though he were about to cry. Which Castiel sincerely hoped wouldn't happen, he wasn't exactly good at comforting people.

With Dean's coffee done and sitting warming in his hand, Castiel hesitated on letting Dean know it was ready. Instead Castiel set the tall cup down and snatched a black pen from his back pocket and quickly set about drawing a small cartoon Elf leaning against the impala Castiel had seen on Dean's shirt with a small note saying, _'It's a shame for such a pretty face to look so sad, smile for the Elf?'_

Honestly hoping he hadn't overstepped his boundaries, Castiel called out to Dean that his drink was ready and handed it over when the man was close enough.

"Thank you." Dean said handing over a couple of bills that Castiel immediately refused.

"What? No, come on take it." Dean said, "I came in here when you weren't even open! Let me pay for the coffee."

"Nope." Castiel said calmly, "As you said, you came in when we are closed. Since this isn't during the cafe's hours I see no reason to make you pay for it."

Dean blinked, "But won't you get in trouble?"

"Again, no." Castiel smirked knowingly, "Let's just say the owner and I are on close terms. Please accept this? And if you want I was about to start a batch of fresh cookies for tomorrow if you'd like some."

"Nah I..." Dean sighed, "I should probably head back home...my brother came down from California with his girlfriend and my parents are over, and a few close friends...guess I need to get back."

Castiel nodded, "You should, the holidays is a time to be spent with those you care for and hold dear."

Seemingly blurting it out Dean said, "Then why are you here?"

Castiel tilted his head and smiled at Dean sadly, "I'm here because there is no where else I'm needed."

Dean furrowed his brows, "...I...uh..."

"You should get going Dean, your families waiting." Castiel turned and went into the back where the bakery section of the café was located and came back out just as quickly with two boxes in his arms, "Hope your family loves Apple and Cherry."

"Huh?"

"Pie." Castiel lifted the two family sized pies up onto the counter and pushed it towards Dean, "You said you have quite a few visitors waiting for you, perhaps tell them you were out getting pie instead of coming to some small, probably unknown, café for a cup of coffee on Christmas Eve."

"I cant take this!" But even as Dean said this he eyed the pies hungrily.

"After hours means I'm not going to charge you. And don't eat these yourself! I see you eyeing them up." Castiel chuckled when Dean pouted at him and reluctantly balanced the two pies in one hand and his coffee in the other. Castiel held the door open for Dean since his hands were full and watched as he walked out towards {Castiel couldn't help but grin widely} an impala sitting in the parking lot.

Shutting the door and this time locking it, Castiel walked into the back of the store to finally start the cookies and wondered if he'd every see Dean again and how Dean would react when he finally saw the little doodle Castiel had left on his cup for him.

Due to heading into the back of the store Castiel never saw as Dean stopped to take a sip from his coffee and paused as he noticed Castiel's drawing before blushing and grinning after seeing clearly what it was and what the little Elf was saying. Looking back towards the café and not seeing Castiel in the front anymore Dean sighed and looked back at Castiel's doodle for him before climbing into his impala and soon driving off back towards his apartment with a wide grin still on his face.

* * *

 **PLEASE R & R**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Blue eyes, Family

**Wing Beats Café**

* * *

Summary: Castiel Novak is a employee at Wing Beats Café and is the only one working on Christmas Eve. Just as he was about to finished for the night one green eyed man decided to come in for a large black coffee. Noticing how sad the man looked Castiel decided to try to cheer him up and drew a little something for him on the side of the mans coffee cup. Thus starting the adventure that is the Love story of one Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.

* * *

Character(s): Castiel. Dean W. Sam W. Jessica M. Bobby S. Jody M. Ellen H. JO H. Gabriel. OC's. OTHERS WILL SHOW UP LATER ON

* * *

Warning(s): DESTIEL, Slow build? Naaah, Angst, mentions of death, fights, YAOI MEANING BOYxBOY, flirting, awkwardness, cursing, ETC.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

* * *

This is a MODERN AU, with characters from the show but nothing that is actually Canon. YES this is late to be posted on Christmas but I didn't have the time to post it yesterday. Still, please enjoy.

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Blue eyes, Family._

The drive back to his apartment was at least thirty minutes maybe more due to the fact that Dean didn't know where the hell he was. He had just gotten into his car and started driving when he finally figured he might as well stop before he ran out of gas and got out to walk for a bit when he came across the café and ended up walking inside without a second thought. So it took him a few minutes of driving around to figure out where exactly he was and how to get back to his apartment without having to waste much more gas.

Dean was still smiling as he pulled to a stop just outside of his apartment. Even though he had long since finished his coffee he hadn't stopped holding it in his hand even while driving. The night had started out pretty crappy. Everyone showed up unannounced at his apartment, everyone meaning his parents, his brother and his girlfriend, Bobby and the Harville's, and even Jody had flown in. They all brought gifts and food and decorations, they even decorated his apartment and were all waiting inside for him when he came home from work.

Normally someone would be thrilled that their friends and family would do something like this for them, but not Dean. Christmas wasn't a good time for him. Two years ago on Christmas Eve his old girlfriend, Fiancée actually, was driving their way to his apartment with her son in the backseat when they hit a patch of black ice and swerved out of their lane and straight into upcoming traffic where a tractor trailer hit them in a head on collision, no one survived that incident. Ever since then Dean couldn't bring himself to care much for the holiday when he lost what was most important to him. His family and friends disagreed and for the past year and a half had been pestering him into dating again despite his loud protests.

So seeing them all in his apartment earlier that day on such a bad day left him less than pleased. He walked in, took one look around at all of them and walked back out not bothering to acknowledge them calling out to him. Now back at his apartment about to head in, Dean sighed and took one more glance at the doodle on his coffee cup the man from the café had drawn and smiled slightly before setting it down onto the passenger seat and getting out of the impala to walk around to the back seats to pull out the two fairly large pies he was shocked the man had given him, but they were Apple and Cherry, his favorite. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Dean walked into the apartment complex and walked down the first hallway on his left to room A22, where he knew his family and friends were still inside.

Kicking at the door since he couldn't get his keys out of his back pocket without dropping the pies, which he'd rather rot in hell then do, Dean waited somewhat impatiently as someone took their damn time getting to the door and opening it for him.

The door swung open revealing Sam as the one who took their time getting there and opening it. Sam looked pleasantly surprised as he stood in the middle of the doorway staring at Dean in shock, "Dean!" Sam grinned widely and pulled Dean forward into a hug.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dean yelped, a manly yelp of course, "Sammy watch it! You'll make me drop them!"

"Huh?" Confused, Sam left go of Dean and stepped back to look down at the two large boxes in Dean's arms, "Wing Beats?"

Shifting to the side Dean finally said, "Damnit Sammy, would you let me into my apartment already! These are heavy!"

"Right. Right! Sorry!" Sam hastily moved out of the way allowing everyone who had been wondering who was there to see just who had knocked on the door.

"Dean?" Mary, smiled and lightly touched John's shoulder and giving him a knowing smile before whispering in his ear, "I told you he'd come back."

"Yeah yeah, it's me." Dean huffed walking into his apartment and setting the pie boxes on his small coffee table where everyone could see them.

"Wing Beats?" Bobby snorted, "The hell is that?"

Remembering the man from the café and his soft kind smile, with his gravelly voice and his blue eyes caused Dean to immediately jump to the places defense, "What? It's a damn good café and they've got amazing pies okay?" Seeing the odd looks they were all giving him Dean quickly added, "Besides it's not like you guys brought any pie now did you? You always forget!"

Watching the others laugh at his comment Dean couldn't help but think that maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad if he happened to celebrate it this year...and he couldn't help but think it was thanks to a certain blue eyed elf.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter Two!**

 **Please R & R~!**

 **BTW I'm sorry the chapters had been so short. Hopefully they'll be getting longer!**


	3. Distractions

**Wing Beats Café**

* * *

Summary: Castiel Novak is a employee at Wing Beats Café and is the only one working on Christmas Eve. Just as he was about to finished for the night one green eyed man decided to come in for a large black coffee. Noticing how sad the man looked Castiel decided to try to cheer him up and drew a little something for him on the side of the mans coffee cup. Thus starting the adventure that is the Love story of one Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.

* * *

Character(s): Castiel. Dean W. Sam W. Jessica M. Bobby S. Jody M. Ellen H. JO H. Gabriel. OC's. OTHERS WILL SHOW UP LATER ON

* * *

Warning(s): DESTIEL, Slow build? Naaah, Angst, mentions of death, fights, YAOI MEANING BOYxBOY, flirting, awkwardness, cursing, ETC.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

* * *

This is a MODERN AU, with characters from the show but nothing that is actually Canon.

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Distractions_

Come Christmas morning Castiel was up and ready to head to the café at exactly 4am. Since they open at six it gave him plenty of time to get things set up. Despite not getting back to his apartment until a little after two in the morning, Castiel didn't feel tired whatsoever and secretly thanked the lord for it since he was the only one to watch over and work the entire café for today and tomorrow as well, which was bound to be stressful but Castiel didn't want to have to call up Charlie or Kevin to ask one of them to come back in and give him a hand.

Stretching, Castiel got to work on cleaning the counter, tables, and marble floor and even the cafe's windows before washing up himself and putting out all fresh baked goods and wrapping up yesterdays to give to the local community center.

It was about fifteen minutes after he switched the café sign to open that the first customer of the day came in. Castiel smiled at the obvious couple, a man with dark hair and few streaks of gray through his beard and a woman with golden blonde hair and a gentle smile that immediately put Castiel at ease.

"Hello, Sir. Ma'am." Castiel nodded politely, "Would you like a few moments to look around?" Castiel asked gesturing to the pastries he had just put out.

The women let go of the man's arm and smiled at Castiel, "Hello sweetie, I actually have a question for you?"

Castiel tilted his head eyeing the both of them curiously, "A question?"

"My son came back to his apartment last night with two of your pies." The man spoke up, and the women added onto his sentence,

"That was this café right? Wing Beats?"

"Your son?" Castiel furrowed his brows thinking, and then it hit him. The only person he had given pies to last night had been... "Dean?"

"Yes! That's him!" The woman smiled, her eyes practically lighting up in happiness.

"We were wondering if we could buy more pies off of you? Dean loves pie and we wanted to have some for the Christmas dinner today." The man said gruffly, looking semi uncomfortable.

Despite knowing that there were no pies made at the moment Castiel still agreed to bring out two or three more pies the moment Dean's green eyes flashed through his mind.

"If you wouldn't mind taking a seat? This will take about 50 minutes or so, would that be alright?" Castiel asked turning slightly towards the door behind the counter leading to the kitchen where everything for the bakery section was made.

"50 minutes?" The woman murmured and then her eyes widened slightly in realization, "That's how long it usually takes to bake a pie! Did you not have any made? Sweetie you don't have to go through that much trouble!"

Castiel waved her worries aside, "It's alright, I should've made some earlier. Do me a favor though? Don't let anyone rob the place?"

The man frowned, "You're the only one working here?"

Castiel shrugged, "Had to stay open for the holidays but everyone wanted off for Christmas so I picked up the shifts for them. It's alright, besides I don't think you two would be the type to rob a café now would you?"

"Of course not." The woman smiled, which Castiel had a feeling she did a lot, "We'll keep an eye out for you won't we John?"

The man, who Castiel supposed was John, nodded.

"In that case I'll get to the baking." Castiel locked the register shut and hurried to the kitchen to start baking and only three times throughout the whole fifty minute wait for the pies to cook did Castiel get called back out front to serve other customers. Castiel was glad for the large oven the kitchen had which allowed him to back three pies all at once; Apple and Cherry again but the third was Pecan.

"Oh!" The women sighed the moment the pies' smell hit her, "They smell amazing! Thank you so much for going through the trouble of making these for us."

John actually smiled as he spoke, "What do we owe you?"

Castiel blinked, "Oh, you don't have to pay me. I should've had them done already instead of making you wait so long. I apologize."

"Nono," The woman shook her head, "We're paying for the pies no matter what you say so you might as well tell us how much."

After a few minutes of intense staring on Castiel and the woman's part, neither wanting to back down, Castiel finally sighed in defeat and mumbled a price to which he begrudgingly accepted the money John had handed him.

Sighing to show his displeasure at having them pay Castiel told them, "At least take a discount? And they're Apple, Cherry and Pecan pies. I hope that's alright."

"That's perfect, Dean loves any type of pie but Sam just loves Pecan." The woman said completely ignoring the part about the discount causing Castiel to turn at look at John who shrugged at him.

Castiel frowned as the café door suddenly flung open, rattling the bell and slamming harshly against the front window. A group of teens entered the café, talking loudly and tracking dirt in after them. Castiel didn't spare John or the woman he was with a second glance as he glared at the teens the moment they all stood in front of the counter causing them to slowly quiet down.

"Now that you've all quieted down." Castiel smiled pleasantly, "Would you all like to give me your orders one by one?"

"Uh...yeah." One of the taller teens with dark hair and a bit of pudge around his middle spoke, "A box of sugar cookies, and five peppermint flavored coffees." With that said, the teen and his friends left to go sit at a table but one of the smaller teens with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes spoke, "Can you...err...can I just have regular coffee please?"

Softening the glare he still wore Castiel told the boy, "Of course. If that's what you'd like. May I have your name and your friends? So you know which cup belongs to who."

"I'm Adam," Adam said, "And, uh, they're Hayden, Emily, Mick and Beth."

Castiel nodded and quickly wrote down all the names and told Adam, "Everything should be done in a minute or two, there's a fresh batch of sugar cookies done already."

"Thanks."

Castiel turned to get everything the teens had ordered and was surprised to see John and the woman still standing there, "I'm sorry did I forget something?"

"No you didn't," The woman said, "We just wanted to make sure those teens weren't going to cause you any trouble."

"You know them?" Castiel asked.

"They're kids from the orphanage a few blocks from here." John answered eyeing the table the teens were seated at, "Though I've never seen the one, Adam, before."

"He must be a friend of theirs or new to the orphanage..." The woman said sadly.

Castiel cleared his throat and wished the both of them a Merry Christmas before going to get the five teens orders, When he came back out five minutes later the two of them were gone and Adam was now sitting at a table by the counter far away from where the rest of the teens were. Frowning Castiel delivered the four coffees and sugar cookies to the teens and accepted the crumpled wad of cash they flung at him before walking towards where Adam sat and set his coffee down before taking a seat across from him.

It was silent for a few minutes where neither of them spoke but Castiel was the one to break it when he noticed Adam make no move to drink his coffee.

"You know if you don't drink it soon its going to get cold."

Adam blushed a furious shade of red and laid his head down on the table, muttering something.

"I didn't hear you."

"I said...I can't drink it..."

"Oh." Castiel blinked down at the cup sitting between them, "Did I make it wrong?"

"..." Sighing Adam sat up and hesitantly admitted, "Hayden said he'd pay for everyone but...he...he said something-" Adam cut himself off as a lump swelled in his throat and his voice cracked slightly as he tried to continue, "H-He said...something...a-about my...my m-mom...s-so I told him...I told him to f-fuck off."

Castiel stayed silent and stared at Adam until he looked up at him, "Adam are you an orphan?"

"Y-You know usually people don't ask that right?" Adam said dryly.

"I apologize. I've been told my people skills are rusty."

Adam let out a startled laugh before saying, "Y-Yeah...mom passed away a few weeks ago...she had cancer...dad, he...he was never in the picture."

"..."

"..."

"Adam."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like a job here?"

Adam sat up straight, clearly shocked by what Castiel had just asked him, "Wait. What?"

"Would you like to work here?" Castiel repeated calmly.

"I-I...You can't just ask me that!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"I don't know?!"

Castiel stared Adam in the eye, "You need money right? Well, as of right now my co-workers wont be back for two more days and I need the help. So would you like to work here?"

"I-I..." Adam blinked back tears, "C-Can I?"

Castiel smiled gently at him, "You're hired. Welcome to Wing Beats Café."

* * *

 **Yay three chapters in one go!**

 **And this one's longer~!**

 **PLEASE R & R**


	4. In my Dreams

**Wing Beats Café**

* * *

Summary: Castiel Novak is a employee at Wing Beats Café and is the only one working on Christmas Eve. Just as he was about to finished for the night one green eyed man decided to come in for a large black coffee. Noticing how sad the man looked Castiel decided to try to cheer him up and drew a little something for him on the side of the mans coffee cup. Thus starting the adventure that is the Love story of one Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.

* * *

Character(s): Castiel. Dean W. Sam W. Jessica M. Bobby S. Jody M. Ellen H. JO H. Gabriel. OC's. OTHERS WILL SHOW UP LATER ON

* * *

Warning(s): DESTIEL, Slow build? Naaah, Angst, mentions of death, fights, YAOI MEANING BOYxBOY, flirting, awkwardness, cursing, ETC.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

* * *

This is a MODERN AU, with characters from the show but nothing that is actually Canon.

* * *

A HUGE THANK-YOU TO _deanfudgingwinchester79_ from Tumblr (GO GIVE THEM A FOLLOW) for Beta-reading all of my chapters so far, you're amazing~!

* * *

 _Chapter Four: In my Dreams_

Christmas wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. No one brought up dating which was a shock considering that was all they'd talk about whenever they snuck over before. But this time all they did was wake up early and meet back at Dean's apartment, they had a home cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner together, then opened gifts {Dean was really glad he hadn't thought ahead to mail anyone's gifts out before Christmas}. It was when it was time for desert that Dean found himself becoming pleasantly surprised to see three pies from Wing Beats Café sitting on the kitchen counter. Seeing them Dean couldn't help but think of the blue eyed stranger from behind the counter and the little elf from his coffee cup his was a bit embarrassed to admit he had washed it out and kept it in his bedroom.

It wasn't until almost midnight, hours after the others all finally left him in his apartment, that Dean was left alone with his thoughts. Thinking back on everything that had happened both today and yesterday, Dean couldn't help but feel guilty.

Here he was enjoying himself and on the day the love of his life and her son who he considered his own fucking died. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Lurching to his feet, Dean paced back and forth from one side of the living room to the other. He was angry with himself. Both for enjoying the past two days and for...for actually forgetting for that brief moment, he forgot about the accident.

"Damnit!" snatching his keys off the coffee table, Dean barely paused to pull on his leather jacket before storming out the door.

He didn't want to be there, in the apartment or anywhere that reminded him of Lisa and Ben, but it didn't matter. Everywhere he drove past all he could see were places he's been with them before. Tightening his grip on the wheel, Dean pressed down on the gas pedal and sped off down the street, despite knowing how icy the roads were and that it had started snowing.

...

Hiring Adam to work at the café had been an impulsive decision but it was most certainly not one Castiel saw himself regretting any time soon. Despite how early it had been, Adam still showed up on time for work and stayed far later then Castiel had planned on making him. It was only just a hour ago he convinced Adam to head home and get some rest.

Even though it technically was still Christmas day for another fifteen minutes, Castiel had enough of the holiday music to last him until next Christmas. Going to the storage room where the system to control the cafe's speakers was set up, Castiel decided to change the current song from 'Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer' to one of his favorite songs, 'Heal' by Tom Odell. It wasn't the type of music he usually listened to but the song was one he couldn't just forget. Had it been any other day he would probably have his headphones in and be listening to some soothing, or maybe even gospel music.

Just as the song started blaring over the speakers and Castiel walked back out to the front of the café, Castiel stopped in his tracks more than a bit startled to see the outline of someone sitting outside the cafe's doors on the ground. At first Castiel thought he would have to end up calling the cops but then he spotted an familiar impala sitting in the parking lot and the dirty blonde hair with the leather jacket was a dead give away, even to Castiel who hadn't met Dean more than once before.

Frowning thoughtfully, Castiel quickly got started on a pot of regular coffee and snatched a clean large cup off the shelf and a sharpie from his green apron. Once done, Castiel filled the cup with the steaming hot coffee and slowly walked towards the front door and opened it. When Dean didn't even shift from his position with his head on his knees, Castiel quietly sat down next to Dean and gently nudged him on the shoulder startling him so badly Dean almost smacked his head onto the glass window next to him.

"I'm sorry!" Castiel hurried to apologize with wide eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I-What?" Dean blinked at Castiel in confusion, "Elf?"

"Excuse me?" Castiel said now just as confused as Dean had sounded.

A light dust of pink spread across Dean's face, "Shit. No I'm sorry. I, uh, I didn't know your name and you...you drew a elf on my cup so I...uh..."

"So you've named me Elf?" Castiel finished smiling in amusement.

"Sorry."

"Nono. Don't apologize," Castiel grinned, "Though now I think I'll keep my name to myself. After all, Elf has a nice ring to it."

"...Are you serious?" Dean finally said, "No! You can't do that!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"That's not fair! You know my name!"

"Would you rather I call you Green? Or Forest?"

"..."

"Forest it is!"

"..."

Chuckling lightly, Castiel held out the coffee towards the pouting man beside him and said, "If you'd like to come in you're more than welcome. Unless you'd prefer to sit out here in the snow."

"...I don't have any money on me..." Dean said not making any move to take the coffee or get up to come into the café.

"It's after hours." Was all Castiel said before setting the coffee down next to Dean before standing and walking back into the café. Unlike Dean he wasn't wearing anything other than Jeans, a thin red sweater and his green apron so he was cold sitting on the snow covered steps to the café.

Distinctly he could hear Dean getting up and following him into the café.

Castiel walked behind the counter to start cleaning the coffee machines located by there and watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean sat down at one of the stools right by the counter. Allowing him to both see and clearly hear Dean's startled laugh as he finally looked down at the doodle Castiel had drawn on his coffee cup.

The doodle itself was a bit rushed but that didn't take away from the neatness of the image. On the cup was a cartoon elf with dark hair and blue eyes, holding a telescope where the end was an enlarged eye with the words 'I SEE YOU' written in chicken scrawl above the Elf.

Castiel decided just then that he very much liked the sound of Dean's deep laugh.

"Alright then Elf, do you draw for everybody or am I just special." Dean grinned.

Castiel looked Dean in the eye and deadpanned, "You're special, Forest."

Once again laughter exploded out from Dean who said,

"I can't tell if you're making a Forrest Gump joke or not."

"What's Forrest Gump?"

"What?" Dean stopped laughing and gaped at Castiel, "Tell me you're kidding? How can you not know Forrest Gump?! Every kid in high school's been forced to watch it! Next you'll be saying you don't know Batman or Star Wars!"

"..."

"Please-please tell me you know what Batman and Star Wars is."

"...I've heard of them?"

"...Oh my god..." Dean dropped his head down onto the counter with a loud thump, "Man...you seriously need to watch some TV."

"I don't own a TV."

Dean's head snapped up, "Why the hell not?"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, "I just...never had one. So I saw no point in getting one."

Seeing how uncomfortable Castiel looked Dean quickly moved past the subject of TV's and instead told Castiel, "Well...Star Wars is amazing. My favorite is Princess Leia Organa, she's not some Damsel in distress but a total badass! You'd love her, the actress who plays her in the movies is Carrie Fisher, she's pretty damn awesome too. I'm glad she got casted for the part, I can't see anyone else filling the role. I love her."

"She sounds lovely."

"She is! And it'll definitely make you want to see Star Wars right? To see I'm right." Dean smiled happily.

"Hmm...maybe." Castiel said smiling back.

For the next two hours both Dean and Castiel stood there at the counter just talking about whatever came to mind. Not once did they bring up why either of them were there but neither of them really needed to know either. It wasn't until Castiel started nodding off while standing that Dean realized it was almost 2AM.

"Oh fuck!" Wide eyed Dean stood up, "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize how late it was."

"Mmm..." Castiel yawned slightly, "It's alright Dean, I don't mind."

"Nah seriously I kept you here late enough, don't you need to get home?"

Castiel shrugged but slipped off his apron nonetheless.

"...You awake enough to drive home?" Dean asked eyeing how sluggishly Castiel was moving around the café.

"M'fine." Castiel mumbled sleepily, "I walk home, don't have a car."

"You walk home?" Dean repeated, "In this neighborhood?"

"Yes?" Castiel said unsure of why Dean was reacting this way, "I live nearby and my neighbors really are quite friendly when you get to know them."

"Letmedriveyouhome?" Dean rushed to say.

"..huh?"

"I, uh, I said, l-let me drive you home?" When Castiel just continued to stare at him Dean hurryingly added, "I'm sorry. I know you don't know me, I really shouldn't be trying to get you in my car let alone get you to tell me where you live, I don't mean anything by it I swear!"

"...You do realize by saying that it seems like that was exactly what you're doing?"

"But I'm not!"

"I know so it's fine." Castiel laughed, "If the offers still open then I would love a ride home. I didn't bring a jacket with me today."

Sighing Dean said, "Stop pulling my leg like that and sure thing."

"But I'm not pulling on your leg."

"No I was just...never mind Elf."

Grinning Castiel walked past Dean and held open the Café door for him before pulling out a key and locking the café up for the night. Castiel whistled in appreciation as he got closer to the Impala in front of him, "Is this a 1967?"

Dean practically beamed at the question, "Yep! My baby here's a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala Sport Coupe, use to belong to my dad. But it got totaled when I was just 16 and I spent two years rebuilding her."

"So you're a mechanic?" Castiel gently glided his hand over the hood as he walked around to the passenger side, "She really is beautiful."

"Yeah, been working on cars all my life but I'm actually a security guard at the local high school too."

Castiel looked over at Dean as the both of them slid into the impala and buckled up, "Really?"

"Yep. Needed the extra cash so I figured what the hell?"

Castiel snorted, "I hope you don't scare any of the children."

"Hey! If anything they'll be scared of my sasquatch of a brother." Dean said defensively as he pulled out of the parking lot, causing Castiel to simply quirk a brow at him, "...Whatever. The kids love me."

"I'm sure they do." Castiel smiled, "Turn left up ahead."

Turning left as told, Dean said, "They do! I'm not a hard-ass like the other security guards but I don't let them do anything stupid either."

"Well that's nice of you, I really am glad you enjoy your job."

Looking over at Castiel briefly Dean asked, "You don't like your job?"

"...Some days I do...Others? I absolutely hate it."

"Oh.."

"Turn right then another right and go to the end of the block."

"Huh?" Dean said, "Oh! Right sorry." Doing just as he was told, Dean then came to a stop outside of a...livable...apartment complex. "This is where you live?" Dean asked but seeing how embarrassed Castiel suddenly looked he quickly added, "It's nice. I live in a apartment complex too."

Unbuckling Castiel opened the passenger door and shut it behind him and walked around to the drivers side where Dean had the window rolled down.

Slightly leaning into the car through the open window Castiel winked at Dean and said, "Thank you for the ride, Forest." Before turning quickly and walking up the stairs to the apartment complex and inside the front doors to take the elevator to his actual apartment.

Chuckling Dean whispered, "See ya, Elf." Before driving back down the street to head back home to his own apartment, every once in a while looking down at the empty coffee cup that he just knew he'd be cleaning out to join the other one in his room.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter! And I am so so so sorry if any of the characters are coming off as OCC!**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Meeting Sam Winchester

**Wing Beats Café**

* * *

Summary: Castiel Novak is a employee at Wing Beats Café and is the only one working on Christmas Eve. Just as he was about to finished for the night one green eyed man decided to come in for a large black coffee. Noticing how sad the man looked Castiel decided to try to cheer him up and drew a little something for him on the side of the mans coffee cup. Thus starting the adventure that is the Love story of one Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.

* * *

Character(s): Castiel. Dean W. Sam W. Jessica M. Bobby S. Jody M. Ellen H. JO H. Gabriel. OC's. OTHERS WILL SHOW UP LATER ON

* * *

Warning(s): DESTIEL, Slow build? Naaah, Angst, mentions of death, fights, YAOI MEANING BOYxBOY, flirting, awkwardness, cursing, homophobia, ETC.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

* * *

This is a MODERN AU, with characters from the show but nothing that is actually Canon.

* * *

A HUGE THANK-YOU TO _d_ _eanfudgingwinchester79_ from Tumblr (GO GIVE THEM A FOLLOW) for Beta-reading all of my chapters so far, you're amazing~!

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Meeting Sam Winchester_

Since today was a Sunday the café doesn't open until 8am, leaving Castiel with time to spare to go out and get a bit of grocery shopping done. He hadn't gone in a bit over two weeks and there was practically nothing left in the cabinets or the fridge back at his apartment. Considering he didn't have a car, Castiel walked to the local Supermarket...meaning the only one that had any fresh fruit which was at least fifteen minutes by car but maybe twenty-five for him. It had stopped snowing just a few hours ago so most of the streets and sidewalks were still coated in a thick new layer of snow causing Castiel to shiver slightly as he felt the cold seep through his sneakers into his furry socks.

"Let's see..." Castiel mumbled to himself as he fumbled to pull a small notepad out of his jean pocket, "I need milk...coffee...eggs...uhh...a bit of everything?" Castiel blinked down at his notepad and startled as a all to familiar car screeched to a stop mere inches from where he stood...in the middle of the street. But instead of Dean getting out of the Impala a younger looking man who was definitely taller and with long brownish hair got out instead.

"Are you okay?!" The man asked, his eyes wide, "I'm so sorry!"

"What?" Castiel stared at the man before realizing that yes, the man had almost run him over but that was hardly his fault, "Oh. It's alright." Castiel smiled at the man and deciding not to question why he had Dean's impala, Castiel continued walking across the street without a second glance back.

"A-Wait!"

Suddenly the man was by Castiel's side looking down at his feet in horror. Confused Castiel looked down as well.

Apparently the snow was higher then he thought, his shoes and socks were wet from snow which melting slightly, and part of his jeans were wet as well.

"Aren't you cold?" The stranger asked. And Castiel decided to answer truthfully,

"Well, yes but it's fine."

The man snorted and said, "Um no. no it's not. You don't even have a jacket on! You're in jeans and a t-shirt when the grounds covered in snow and it's snowing now!"

Not knowing what to say Castiel simply shrugged.

The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair before saying, "Can I...Can I at least give you a ride wherever you're heading?"

"I don't know you."

"My names Sam, but please? I'm not trying to do anything to you, I promise."

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle, "You and your brother are a lot alike."

The man leaned back, visible startled, "Um. What?"

Castiel tilted his head, "You're Dean's brother right?"

"oh yeah!" The man smiled, "So you know my brother? I didn't know he uh..."

"Didn't know he knew a man crazy enough to go out dressed like this?" Castiel raised a brow at the man causing him to snort.

"Uh, yes kind of." The man grinned looking far more comfortable with the conversation, "So did Dean say anything bad about me? Cause I swear if he did none of it's true!"

"I recognized the impala and he did tell me he had a younger brother who had a girlfriend and that they came over for Christmas, but he didn't go into detail."

"Really? He told you about us coming over?"

"He did."

This time when the man smiled Castiel had a distinct feeling he was talking to a energetic puppy who just got praised, "He never mentioned your name to me though."

The man face-palmed and groaned so loud Castiel actually feared he hurt his throat.

"Of course he didn't." The man muttered, "Well I'm sorry about him then. My names Sam."

Castiel stuck his hand out, "It's nice to meet you Sam."

Sam reached out and shook Castiel's hand but startled badly when a car honked their horn repeatedly. Both of them turned and saw that quite a long line of cars had built up behind the Impala, which thankfully no one tried to drive off with considering Sam had left the door open when he jumped out. Castiel voiced how lucky he was and Sam visible paled.

"If something happened to that Impala Dean would murder me in my sleep." And remembering back to the fond look on Dean's face when he talked about his car, Castiel knew Sam wasn't lying, Dean probably would kill to protect his car but Castiel doubted he'd hurt Sam.

"You should probably get going," Castiel said pointed at the line of cars as one large man got out and marched towards them, "He doesn't look to happy."

"What the hell's the big idea?!" The man, who at that moment Castiel mentally labeled as stinky, snarled, "People have places to be you know!"

"I'm so sorry I-" Sam didn't get to finish speaking before the man was up in his face talking once again.

"When maybe you and your boyfriend here should keep your damn squabble to yourselves!" Stinky spat looking disgusted.

"We're not-"

"I don't need to know about your issues you Fa-" Before Stinky could even finish speaking Castiel had leaned forward and clamped a hand down over the man's mouth.

"Sir. There is no traffic today if you were in that much of a hurry then you could've easily just went around the Impala. Also, I would appreciate it if you refrained from using that word." Castiel said calmly with little to no emotion, a vast difference to how tightly he was holding the man's jaw.

"Um." Sam's eyes darted back and forth between Castiel and the man in shock and a twinge of anger that Castiel wasn't about to address. Suddenly the man's arm flung out and Castiel only just managed to avoid a punch to the face.

"Hey!"

Castiel heard Sam yelling and he heard others getting out of their cars but Castiel paid none of the any attention, instead he ducked as Stinky tried to aim a punch at him once again. He knew it wouldn't be the smartest thing to get in a fight, especially in the middle of the street.

"Stop fucking moving you damned shit!" Stinky lunged towards him but Castiel simply moved to the side and Stinky landed face first into the snow.

"If I stopped moving then you would hit me." Castiel deadpanned.

"I'll move the car, there's really no reason for you to start a fight okay?" Sam said as he moved in front of Castiel and held his hands up in a placating manner.

Stinky flipped over and glared at Sam before sending a kick right towards the front of Sam's knee and the moment it made contact Sam shouted in pain and would've fallen on the ground had Castiel not caught him.

Gently setting Sam down where there was the least amount of snow on the ground, Castiel turned and stalked towards Stinky and was pleased from the way the man actually stepped back in fear. Now Castiel knew he was pretty good in a fight, he had gotten into plenty of them as a kid and later on as a teen as well, but just because he could hold his own that didn't mean he went out looking for a fight or even fighting back when some idiot challenged him. He did however, and still would fight if it was for self defense or to help another, he'd especially fight a sucker if they thought they could just hit a friend of his and get a way with it. Pulling his arm back Castiel made sure not to hold back as he let his fist fly through the air and connect squarely with Stinky's jaw.

The man's head snapped to the side and immediately he was down for the count.

Staring in grim satisfaction Castiel turned and made his way back to Sam's side where a familiar face was kneeling by him talking to him.

"Adam?" Castiel blinked surprised to see his newest Co-worker.

Sam and Adam were both gaping at him and Castiel wasn't even sure why they were staring at him like that.

"Dude!" Adam exclaimed excitedly, "You just sucker-punched that douche and knocked him out!" Adam let out a loud laugh, "That was awesome!"

Castiel looked over at the man and back towards Sam and Adam, "I apologize, that was rude of me."

Sam shook his head, "Don't apologize, I'm not saying violence was a good thing but he did start it...and he did deserve it. Just a bit."

"From what I saw he more than deserved it." Adam muttered.

Castiel eyed the way Sam was gripping his knee, "Can you stand?"

"Uhh..." Sam gulped, "I don't really think I can? Without falling over at least."

"Adam could you drive Sam to he hospital? You don't have to worry about work today, I'll take care of everything." Castiel said as he lifted Sam with a grunt and allowed him to lea his weight onto him as he helped walk him over towards the Impala.

"A-Are you sure?" I mean I do know how to drive and I wouldn't mind taking him but will you be alright at the café without me?" Adam asked.

Castiel smiled over his shoulder at him, "It's alright, I've done it before."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Sorry for what?" Castiel asked confused.

"Sorry for getting you in a fight and screwing up your plans."

"Oh," Castiel grinned, "That's fine. I needed a short workout anyway. But I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Wha? No! It's not your fault, you couldn't have known the guy was going to kick me."

"Stinky."

"What?" Adam asked giving Castiel a odd look.

"I didn't know the man's name so I nicknamed him Stinky." Castiel said in a monotone voice causing Adam and Sam to laugh.

As they continued laughing Castiel leaned Sam against the Impala and opened the passenger door before trying to help him sit in without moving his knee from the sort of bent way he was keeping it still.

"Adam do you know how to get to the hospital?" Castiel asked and seeing Adam nod he added, "Good, Sam here." tearing off a small piece of paper from his grocery list Castiel scribbled his number down, "Please call or text me later so I know if you're alright."

"I-" Sam sighed then smiled, "Ok, thank you."

"No problem," Castiel watched as Adam got into the drivers seat and buckled himself in, "Adam don't worry about the missing pay for today, you'll still get paid."

Adam's head snapped up, "But I'm not working!"

Castiel shrugged, "It's fine. Besides I'm the one who told you to not come in so it's not your fault."

Ignoring any protests Castiel stepped back and walked towards Stinky just as the man was waking up, Castiel knelt by him and whispered so no one could hear him, "You see I'm quite protective of my friends so I'd appreciate it if you didn't try punching me or hurting anyone again alright?" At the man's hurried nod Castiel continued cheerily, "Good! Now you should probably head home now and get your jaw iced don't you think?"

Standing back up and looking at the crowd of people which hadn't diminished in the slightest Castiel called out to all of them, "You all should really get back to whatever it was you were all doing before now. I apologize for the ruckus but everything's settled now!"

Castiel ignored how most of them had their phones out and pointed at him, he didn't really see anything wrong he knew that society nowadays was being overrun by technology so he simply continued walking through the snow and trying to remember what he had possible forgotten to add to the grocery list.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 5!**

 **Hope you like it please REVIEW~!**


	6. Forest's Elf

**Wing Beats Café**

* * *

Summary: Castiel Novak is a employee at Wing Beats Café and is the only one working on Christmas Eve. Just as he was about to finished for the night one green eyed man decided to come in for a large black coffee. Noticing how sad the man looked Castiel decided to try to cheer him up and drew a little something for him on the side of the mans coffee cup. Thus starting the adventure that is the Love story of one Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.

* * *

Character(s): Castiel. Dean W. Sam W. Jessica M. Bobby S. Jody M. Ellen H. JO H. Gabriel. OC's. OTHERS WILL SHOW UP LATER ON

* * *

Warning(s): DESTIEL, Slow build? Naaah, Angst, mentions of death, fights, YAOI MEANING BOYxBOY, flirting, awkwardness, cursing, homophobia, ETC.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

* * *

This is a MODERN AU, with characters from the show but nothing that is actually Canon.

* * *

A HUGE THANK-YOU TO _d_ _eanfudgingwinchester79_ from Tumblr (GO GIVE THEM A FOLLOW) for Beta-reading all of my chapters so far, you're amazing~!

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Forest's Elf_

"What the hell?" Dean stopped in the middle of the walkway, "What do you mean you're in the hospital?!" Dean was well aware of his co-workers eyes being on him and he could practically feel the annoyance radiating off his boss, but he couldn't care less. Not while his brother was in the hospital.

 _"I'm fine Dean, but I'll need you to come drive me home."_

Dean felt something in his chest tighten, making it hard to breathe, "Were you...were you in a car accident?"

 _"What? No! Nono Dean I'm okay. Some guy aimed a kick at my kneecap and its all swollen. The Doctor's want me to stay off it for a bit and wear a brace then come back in for a check-up. But as of now there's nothing broken."_

Dean let out a breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding in.

"Wait," Dean blinked, "A guy kicked you? You were driving! How the hell did some douche kick you?!"

 _"I-umm...I sorta got out of the car to apologize to this man for almost hitting him?"_

"You almost HIT someone with my baby?" Dean asked deadly calm.

 _"Yeah. Sorry Dean."_

Dean sighed, "It's fine Sammy. I'm glad your okay...you getting out of the car to see if this dude is okay and he just what? He just kicked you?"

 _"Huh? No, uh sorry. It was the guy in the car behind me. He started a fight with your friend and when I tried breaking it up he kicked me."_

"With...my friend?" Dean repeated confused, "What friend?"

 _"It was uh...crap. I don't think I actually got his name...well after I apologized for almost hitting him I saw he was definitely NOT dressed for the snow so when I offered him a ride wherever he was going he said we were a lot a like and he asked if I was Dean's brother. Guess he knew we were related due to the Impala."_

Dean pressed his mouth shut in a tight line. Off the top of his head he couldn't think of any friends from the area who he was even close enough to that had never met Sam...unless...

"Heya Sammy. What'd he look like?"

 _"Err...He was wearing jeans, sneakers, umm...a long sleeve shirt and he had dark hair."_

"He have ridiculously messy hair and blue eyes? Sort of a gravelly voice?"

 _"Yeah!"_

Dean snorted at Sam's excitement. He was kind of bothered by the fact that his brother had almost run the Elf over but at the same time he wondered why he was outside without a damn jacket in the first place. Shaking his head to himself Dean said, "You're at the local hospital right? Lemme tell my boss I'm taking off and I'll be there soon."

 _"Thanks Dean."_

"Anytime Bitch. I expect the full story when I get there."

 _"Whatever Jerk."_

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in an large apartment_**

He was bored. He was scheduled off of work for today and there was nothing to do. Sighing, he pulled a cherry lollipop out of his pocket and pulled his laptop over towards where he laid stretched out on his bed, maybe he could find some good new porn...

Opening up a new incognito tab, he glanced briefly at the news alerts when he typed in to go to google. There was one video named, "Sexy man fights douche in streets," Men weren't his type at all but it was the mans face on a frozen scene of the video that caused him to freeze where his hand on the mouse.

"What the..." He quickly opened up the video and his eyes widened as almost immediately the video began with one stout like man started swigging at another man who was wearing freaking jeans and a shirt in the snow, and there was a taller man off to the side a bit. He continued watching as the jean guy dodged the punches aimed at him and how the stout man had tripped, then he watched as the tall one tried to stop the fight and got hurt by the stout guy. The video got a bit fuzzy as whoever was filming walked closer to the fight. Then the image cleared to show jean guy dragged tall guy away before stalking back towards stout guy who looked like he was about to piss himself. The jean guy swung his arm right for the guys face and with one hit the guy went down like a sack of potatoes. The jean guy walked off screen for a bit before coming back and saying something to stout guy who quickly left and then jean guy turned right towards the camera which zoomed in on his face.

"C-Cassie?" He jerked back away from the screen which had froze on the all to familiar face. Hands shaking slightly, he snatched his cell phone off the dresser next to his bed and hit number 2 on his speed dial. Without waiting for a greeting he poke, "I found Cassie."

* * *

Dean leaned back in the drivers seat of the Impala as his bother who was stretched out in the back seat finished telling him the events that had taken place earlier that morning. Dean whistled, "Well damn."

Sam nodded before suddenly straightening and fumbling to get something out of his pants, only to hiss when he jostled his knee.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Dean twisted in his seat and raised a brow.

Sam hummed, "Ah-hah!" He held his hand up in triumph showing off a piece of paper with numbers written across it.

"Ok I'll bite," Dean grinned, "What's that?"

"Your friend gave me his number, told me to text him and let him know if I was alright." Sam started going through his pockets once again.

"Now what are you doing?" Dean asked while staring intensely at the phone number on the slip of paper trying to remember it.

"Umm...look for my cell phone?"

Rolling his eyes Dean pulled out his own cell phone and called Sam's. When Sam went to get his cell from his jacket pocket once it started ringing Dean quickly hung up and typed on the number from the paper into a new contact which he labeled Elf.

Sam opened his cell but immediately groaned afterwards. "It barely has 5%...uh mind calling Jess for me and maybe letting your friend know I'm alright?"

Dean nodded and decided to let Sam call Jess first and he'd send Elf a text later...when Sam wasn't nearby.

"Hey Jess?" Dean turned back in his seat and took off driving back towards the hotel Sam and Jess were staying at until they went back home.

* * *

 **I haven't updated this in a while, I hope whoever's still following this story liked the new update!**

 **Review? Let me know if you guys want to read something specific sooner rather than later.**


End file.
